Hermano mayor
by Dan72
Summary: Gabriel no fue asesinado por Lucifer, en lugar de eso vuelve a escapar escondiéndose pero su hermano Miguel va a comprobar si su hermanito estaba realmente muerto. (Contiene spank)


Tendría que haber ido a un lugar seguro, buscar cómo ayudar a encerrar a sus hermanos o a los Winchester, pero estaba molesto con todos, Lucifer había intentado matarlo pero por suerte se había escapado y Miguel con Raphael solo planeaban en apocalipsis.

Estaba tan molesto que había ido a una iglesia a reclamar, como si su padre le fuera a responder, se la paso gritando en la iglesia sin ser visible para nadie hasta que se quedó sin voz llorando a un padre que de seguro no escuchaba.

Se rindió como la última vez que había escapado de casa tomando todo el dinero que la iglesia tenía guardado, después de todo pensaba que alguien debía pagarle por todo el sufrimiento, volvió a su departamento comienzo un par de dulces que compro, no utilizaría magia ni gracia, quería vivir como un humano un tiempo, de nuevo creían que estaba muerto por lo que nadie le buscaba, pero no se arriesgaría a ser encontrado.

—Hola hermano—

Casi se atraganta con un dulce al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, Miguel detrás de él, se giró para ver a su hermano molesto con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Miguel! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—grito de la impresión mirando a su hermano, esperaba que le creyera muerto.

—Pues por lo que sé hay un rumor de que estas muerto, pero hable con Luci diciéndole que no sentí tu muerte aunque él si ¿Me puedes explicar eso? —

—Fingí mi muerte para Lucifer, nada nuevo ¿Por qué? ¿Planeas matarme tú en su lugar?—

Miguel se sorprendió por la pregunta, quizás la guerra había llevado a todos sus hermanos a esa desconfianza, ahora todos tenían miedo que fuera a matarlos, dio un paso hacia Gabriel y se sorprendió más cuando este reacciono dando un paso atrás.

—Hermano ¿Crees que te haría daño? —

—Claro, no sería la primera vez—respondió Gabriel a la defensiva

—Dime, hermano pequeño ¿Cuándo te he hecho daño a propósito? —Miguel dio otro paso y Gabriel retrocedió otro.

—Miguel si no vienes a matarme entonces vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí solo quiero esperar a que todo termine—dijo Gabriel tomando algo de valor.

—¿Por eso fue que fuiste a reclamarle y gritarle a nuestro padre? ¿Deseas que la guerra termine? —

—¡Lo que haga no tiene nada que ver contigo! —grito Gabriel mirando a su hermano—¡Deja de ver todo lo que haga! —

—Cuida tu tono—respondió cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño—Sabes que no debes levantarle la voz a tus mayores—

—¡Dejame en paz y lárgate! —

Miguel dio un paso tomando el brazo de Gabriel girándolo un poco y dándole un fuerte golpe en el trasero para después soltarle, Gabriel le miro sorprendido, no se esperaba eso.

—Te lo he advertido—dijo Miguel

Gabriel aun le miraba con los ojos abiertos intentando procesar lo que había sucedido, no era un novato para que le tratara así.

—No he venido a matarte pero tampoco he venido para que mi hermanito me trate con tan poco respeto—agregó

—¡Y tú no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí después de todo y tratarme así! —grito Gabriel avanzando con el puño para golpear a Miguel pero Miguel le detuvo el puño antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

—Te dije que dejaras de levantar la voz—

—Miguel tú no…—

Miguel no dijo nada, tomo bien el brazo de Gabriel arrastrándolo a la cama, Gabriel intentaba luchando y retorciéndose, sabía que lo que vendría no sería nada bueno por lo que lucharía todo lo posible, pero su hermano mayor era mucho más fuerte así que cuando llego a la cama no tuvo problemas en tirar a Gabriel en su regazo.

—Te advertí sobre tu tono Gabriel—

Miguel levantó la mano bajándola con fuerza, Gabriel aun intentaba escapar de su hermano mayor retorciéndose pero Miguel no detenía las palmadas.

—Y tú sigues insistiendo—

—Miguel ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! —grito Gabriel en impotencia por no poder salir

—Además sé que robaste dinero—continuo regañando ignorando a Gabriel mientras seguía entregando varias palmadas.

Gabriel se cayó, sabía que era mejor dejar a su hermano terminar para que le dejara en paz pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más sentía el dolor y más se retorcía para salir del regazo de su hermano.

—M-Mikey, porfavor d-detente, entendí, l-lo siento—suplico Gabriel con lágrimas en sus ojos—No lo v-volveré a hacer—

—Hermano, no quiero que pienses que hago esto por razones equivocadas—dijo deteniéndose—quiero que sepas porque lo hago, pero antes te lo preguntare ¿Por qué estas siendo castigado hermano pequeño? —

Gabriel bufo aliviado de que se detuviera, apretaba las sabanas de la cama molesto.

—Porque quieres sentirte superior y no quieres que te grite—respondió sacando un poco de lo que sentía.

Miguel suspiró antes del volver a levantar la mano retomando las palmadas, su hermano no había comprendido nada.

—Estas siendo castigado porque soy tu mayor, debes respetarme a pesar de todo—continuo—No debes robar y mucho menos debes ponerte en peligro queriendo morir a manos de Luci—

Se detuvo cuando escuchó que Gabriel comenzó a llorar, frotaba la espalda de su hermano pequeño para calmarlo.

—Me asuste cuando escuche que habías muerto—murmuro Miguel—No quería creerlo pero sufrí, te busque y encontré la alegría que estabas vivo pero parecía que tú no querías estarlo, me moleste por eso, porque me preocupa que quieras morir—

—Luci debió de matarme—susurro Gabriel—No debí de engañarlo con una copia mía, quizás así la guerra se detendría—

—¿Por qué crees eso? —pregunto Miguel

—Porque quizás tú te preocuparías más por Lucifer o Raphael—

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —

Gabriel se quedó callado, Miguel lo sujeto para acomodarlo sentado en su regazo abrazándolo, sonreía tiernamente acariciando la cabeza del menor.

—Tú eres mi hermanito, sí murieras no solo tendría más odio a Lucifer, sino que tendría una razón para quererlo muerto sin que ninguno tenga sus contenedores originales—decía Miguel sobre la cabeza de Gabriel—No te menosprecies—

Gabriel sonrió un poco al saber que al menos era importante para uno de sus hermanos.

—Y no solo yo tengo esa opinión, deberías buscar a Lucifer, escuche que él está molesto porque alguien se dejaría matar por él sin luchar—Miguel se recostó en la cama con Gabriel en su pecho—Él estaría contento de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiere y no creo que tenga problemas para hacerlo ¿verdad? —

Gabriel asintió desde donde estaba recostado, su hermano se sentía tan tibio, le recordaba a cuando era pequeño y se acostaba con su hermano mayor en el jardín.

—Duerme hermanito, descansa un poco—

—No estoy cansado—respondió Gabriel temiendo que todo fuera un sueño, quizás si no dormía podría seguir escuchando a Miguel que aunque le regañaba le daba razones para no querer morir, para no sentir que sus hermanos le ignoraban y dejaban de lado por ser el menor.

—Duerme, mañana te prometo que seguiré aquí, no me iré sin que estés seguro—dijo Miguel acomodando una de sus alas sobre su hermano en forma de una manta para cubrirlo y protegerlo mientras lo abrazaba.

—Mikey ¿Por qué ninguno me busco cuando escape del cielo la primera vez huyendo de la lucha? —

—Descansa, nosotros sabíamos que estarías mejor en la tierra, escondido que tomando las responsabilidades del cielo y las consecuencias de la guerra, por eso pensamos que serías más feliz y estarías más protegido, ahora duerme—

—Mikey, no quiero volver a estar solo—susurro Gabriel quedándose dormido por fin

—Nunca más lo estarás, no dejare que nadie me diga que estás muerto de nuevo—


End file.
